


Drabbles

by LonelySinners



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Crying, Depression, Feels, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySinners/pseuds/LonelySinners
Summary: Just some drabbles of Saphael, Jimon, and whatever else I decide to write in my exhausted haze.





	1. Friends {Jimon}

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that this drabble is based on:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnWd86qEFp8  
> You should listen to it, it's just amazing tbh.

**_Prompt: "And what the hell were we? Tell me we weren't just friends. This doesn't make much sense."_**

* * *

Simon didn't even know why he was at the institute at that very moment. He briefly remembers a text from Clary claiming that his assistance was needed, and pulled himself from his plush sheets to come to assistance. He was always following Clary's orders, an obedient lap dog that she used to her advantage at every opportunity. Sure, he was no longer in love with her - especially after his conversation with Jace. He was currently grateful that said shadowhunter was not currently roaming the building, well, he wasn't currently in the same room as him and the red-headed girl that he claimed was his best friend.

Simon looked horrible, tired really, and his pale skin gave his undead vibe radiate within the room. His hair still messy from lack of upkeep within the last two days or so. The sun had just set about two hours before, and he'd been at the institute for a little bit over an hour. He had walked over, of course, dodging any possible questions about where he was going from Raphael. He hadn't slept in days, and somehow dark bags had formed beneath his chocolate brown eyes. It seemed to age him, the immortal bastard, and he looked almost annoyed with each word that tumbled past the red heads lips. He hadn't made eye contact, not once, within the last hour. Clary hadn't noticed, of course, focusing on something that Simon hadn't even been keeping up with.

He hoped that Jace was out on a mission, lessening the chances of them having a very awkward and tense encounter. The memories of a night they'd shared together just a week before flooding into the creaks and crevices of his otherwise void mind. It was an accident. Still, the guilt laid deep within Simon, knowing the betrayal and hurt that will come to Clary if she ever finds out. He slept with her boyfriend, a drunken mistake, but it still occurred. When Simon had realized what he had done, Jace was fast asleep. Simon had run, of course, and took a vow of silence about the matter. Simon hadn't seen Jace since Simon was becoming amazing at avoiding people. 

Simons hope quickly dissipated as he heard the gentle and graceful clicks of the boy's boots making contact with the floors. Wonderful. Simon didn't even raise his head as Jace waltzed over to Clary, giving her a simple kiss on the temple as she continued to speak. Simon wasn't even sure she knew what she was going on about at that point, but it must've sounded good in her head. He felt a gaze, it was almost emotionless, though he couldn't place what emotion was hidden within the depths of it. He raised his eyes to meet the, quite frankly, annoying gaze. He was surprised to see Jace staring at him, his blue eyes with a small section of brown gracing one, and his lips were pulled into a thin line. He looked as though he wanted to say something but then stopped himself entirely, dropping the gaze to look back at Clary. It bothered Simon and he didn't know why.

Simon was finally able to leave the damned institute just before sunrise after he finally snapped at Clary with a simple "I honestly don't give a fuck." His exhaustion was getting the best of him, and his emotions weren't in balance as they should be. Jace had shot him a ludicrous look, somewhere between confusion and almost anger? He didn't know and couldn't bring himself to completely care at that very moment. He took quick and steady strides down the long corridors of the institute, already having his way around memorized enough to know his entry and exit point. He could hear someone following him, and hopefully it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He sped up his pace, knowing that the sunrise was approaching faster than he would like. He was nearly to the door when a strong hand grasped his forearm, making him pull his eyebrows together in confusion before he spun his pale and slim body around to glance at the person responsible for the touch. 

What Simon didn't expect was to be met by a pair of blue eyes, narrowed ever so slightly as though they were holding judgment, and Jace was staring at him. He didn't even bother to speak, neither of them did, which made the atmosphere tense with nerves. He wasn't going to speak up first, Jace had stopped him not the other way around. Jace looked conflicted, as though he had something to say, but no way to form them into a coherent sentence. Simon sighed gently before yanking his arm away from Jace's grasp, turning back to the doors to leave the room. A voice, however, broke through the stone cold silence. He sounded as though he were pleading, which wasn't something Jace did, "please..wait." If Simons heart still had the ability to pump blood, he knew it would be racing. He was frozen in his spot, halfway out the door, before he felt Jace pull him back around to face him. Simon was hesitant, shouldn't he be with Clary?  Simon didn't comprehend the fact that Jace was leaning in ever so slightly, and finally their lips connected in a small and bittersweet kiss. Simon was the first to pull away, quickly might I add, and without saying a word he ran. Like a coward. Away from the institute to the safety and security of the Hotel DuMort, as the sun finally began to lift to the horizon. If a few tears spilled down his pale cheeks, it wasn't going to be mentioned.

Simon had locked himself away in his room, forcing himself to sleep and ignoring what had occurred earlier in the night. What the hell was wrong with Jace? He was dating Clary. The gorgeous red-headed beauty that was in over her head at times and became stubborn about things if she wasn't getting her way. Either way, he had Clary. That's all Jace would ever need in his life, and he just kissed Clary's best friend. Simon decided not to mention it to Clary, and Jace could talk to her about it if he really wanted to. Simon hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't ask Jace to kiss him or pursue Jace to make sure the kiss happened. No, Simon was only there because Clary had called him and made it seem urgent. There was now a heavy weight resting on his shoulders and a guilt pooling in the bottom of his stomach. Simon made a decision, nobody could ever say it was a smart decision. Simon packed his bags, making sure to gather all of his clothing into the bag he'd always kept stashed beneath his bed, and decided to nap until the sun went down. When he awoke a few hours later, it was obvious that the sun had just gone down past the horizon. He was quiet, listening to hear any footsteps of his fellow clan members, any signs of movement within the hotel. Nothing. He sighed gratefully before he slid from his room, clicking his door shut quietly before he left the hotel. He left the hotel and everything he knew behind. 

 


	2. Words (Jimon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things don't go as planned, and that means you have to learn to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. It's been over a month since my last update, so I think that I'm going to try and upload a few stories tonight. I've been so stressed with school and such. I'll try my hardest to please all of you (-:  
> This one is a bit sad, but the next one should be really happy.
> 
> This is the song that it's based off of vvvvvvv  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZku7yyALbc

**_So much to tell you, and most of all, Goodbye._ \- Words, Skylar Grey. **

* * *

 

War is a thing that most don't spend time thinking about, the pain and misery that follows those thoughts can often times drive a person mad. You don't want to dwell on what happened, and that's completely understandable. Two weeks. That's how long it had been since Jace locked himself away in his room of the institute, refusing to speak to anyone, though he still ate just enough to keep himself alive. Two weeks, six hours, twelve minutes, seventeen seconds. That was how long it'd been since the love of his life was killed before his eyes. From his own mistake. He had turned away, hadn't seen the rogue vampire approach Simon from behind whilst he was busy fighting for his life. He had turned around just in time to see him be stabbed with a stake, plunged through his chest. There was a moment of shock, a tightness formed in his chest as the cloud of shock cleared up, and in a blind rage, he murdered anyone who got in his way, of course missing his allies. He was enraged beyond belief, and soon enough the battle was over. Things went silent, absolutely silent, as they all stared at Jace. He wouldn't cry, no, that was what someone weak did. He refused to cry, though his lover lay dead on the ground a few feet away from him. After that, things went by in a blur.

A rush of color and words and pain, all attacking and weighing him down at once. His love, his soulmate, his  ~~~~ ~~ _Simon_~~ was dead. He blamed himself, of course, he did, and he always would. It was his job to help protect him, even though the man could protect himself, but he'd failed his one real job. Now, only now, he allowed himself to cry. Feeling the pain finally go to unbearable levels, he nearly choked on his sobs. He let his mind replay the scene multiple times, enough to make his heart feel as though it were ripping in two. He was moping, as was expected, but nobody had seen him in so long that some began to stay close to the door just to get a mere glimpse of the broken boy. He'd cried so much that he didn't really have any tears to shed. His throat hurt from the cries, and once he'd cried himself to the point of puking. His hair was disheveled, dark bags beneath his eyes, and his voice was scratchy from lack of use. He didn't really know what to do, he couldn't bring him back. He could only relive the memories, no matter how painful yet bittersweet they were. He could hear a plea from outside of the door, the familiar low tone of Alec's voice lulling him from a rather painful memory of Simon and his first date. He finally decided it was time to come out of his room, at least for just a few brief moments. So, dragging himself regretfully from the 'comfort' of his bed, he pulled open the door to his room. His clothes were wrinkled and hanging loosely from his thinning body, due to barely eating enough food to survive. He looked absolutely miserable, honestly, and he could see the sympathy in Alec's eyes.

He didn't speak, not a single word, just let his solemn gaze remain steady on the man. Alec looked as though he wanted to say something, but then his mouth shut as quickly as it had opened. The silence between them was thick with an unacknowledged tension, nearly making Jace choke on it. He took a long, deep breath before taking another step back to close his door again. Alec didn't stop him. With that, Jace locked himself in his room for nearly two months. Two months of mourning, two months of pain, two long months without the love of his life. Sometimes he contemplated going to join Simon. When he gained back his muscle mass and began to join his siblings in their hunts, he became careless. He didn't focus as much as he should've, and injuries became a habit. They grew worried, of course, they did, that Jace was going to get himself killed. That was his unspoken intention, so he let it happen as he also let himself protect his siblings. The one thing he couldn't do for Simon. Jace Wayland was a fighter, and though he had lost the person he loved most, he refused to lose the rest of his loved ones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short, I'm sorry. I hope you like it, and maybe one day in the future I'll fix it up to make it have more depth but until then I'm going to just leave it. I've been considering making a book with a bunch of other characters and a very thick plot intertwining itself around the concept of soulmates. Yay or nay?


	3. Crazy in Love (Saphael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't realize that you're in love until it's far too late for you to turn back, and sometimes your natural instincts take over your proper judgment instead. OR Raphael doesn't realize just how hard he fell for Simon until things became a little bit too unbearable for him. (Disclaimer: This does not have a "happy ending" because life isn't a fairytale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months! I've had school and I shall be staying up late for a while and I promise you I will try to write and make drafts of different stories to make sure that there are things to update. I HAVE NEWS AND APPRECIATIONS! I am so appreciative of how many hits this has gotten and how many people seem to enjoy what I write. Also, I am moving the week of the July 4. So, June 29 is when I will be moving and that entire week I'll be trying to unpack in my new home and settle in the best that I can. That week there may be little to no updates and for that, I am so sorry. I am also contemplating writing a story that is w/ the ship "sciles" because I'm absolutely in love with the idea of those two idiots together. Anyways, enjoy this drabble!

 Raphael didn't know what it was about this boy. Maybe it's the way he had adjusted his glasses when he was a mundane, drawing attention to his gorgeous eyes. Or maybe it was the way he stuttered and tripped over his words when he got far too nervous. Raphael didn't know  _why_ he hadn't killed the man when he had the chance, but clearly, he had made a mistake. Now here he was, sitting in their main room, hearing the sound of soft breathing from a few seats over. He knew exactly who it was. The only person who still really kept their mundane attributes. Raphael didn't ever say anything about it, he let the man be. He let him settle down into his surroundings and just sort of let him go. No matter what Raphael did at this point Simon was  _always_ on his mind. Him and his stupid superhero obsession, the way he speaks about Clary that makes Raphael sick to his stomach. But no, Raphael isn't jealous of the girl and the fact that even after all this time Simon is still longing for her. No- there's no need to be jealous of that stupid red headed girl who can't seem to keep her mouth shut and constantly causes problems. But every time he hears Simon mention something and then immediately draw a connection to Clary, he wants to bash his head again a wall repeatedly to drown out the boy's voice. He swears that he hates him. He swears on his life, which doesn't mean much by now, and yet he knows that he's lying. Deep down in his heart, he's aware that he is lying and that he does care. But he can keep denying this fact for as long as he can. 

Simon doesn't even like Raphael, well, not as much as he thinks he loves Clary. Her gorgeous red hair that just seems to flow so perfectly, but Clary has Jace. Jace and Clary were clearly meant for each other and sadly Simon can't find it within himself to intrude on that. Raphael seems to hate him, the smart comments and sharp looks prove that to Simon within the first few days after his transformation. Sure, Raphael had saved his life and made sure that he didn't die after he was turned, but other than that Raphael seemed to distance himself as much as he could. He knew Raphael though, at least, he knew Raphael's schedule. He knew Raphael liked to play the piano, it usually rang out through the vents in the middle of the night when he assumed Raphael was roaming. Simon is still trying to fix his sleeping schedule, considering he's not supposed to be awake at all during the day. The night is when vampires are allowed to roam freely. That's a known fact that's even written in the children's books. They're not the Cullen family, and Simon has always despised "Twilight" anyways, because what sense does it make for vampires to sparkle beneath sunlight? Simon had never understood that part of the book, but he never questioned it when he was forced to watch it. At least, he never questioned it verbally. Sometimes Simon wished he still had a pulse, that blood still flowed throughout his body and his skin wasn't pale and sickly looking. That he didn't have a craving for blood. He was trapped in this stupid hotel until the sun went down, and surely he had little to no privacy because they could hear  _everything._ He wanted to scream sometimes but he never did, they'd hear it and probably break into his room to figure out what in gods green earth was wrong with him. He once had hopes and dreams with his life but they were all thrown away the moment he turned into a bloodsucking creature of the night. Now he would have to figure out something else to do with his life. Great. Just what he wanted in life. 

Raphael needed everything in his life to be the way it was before that little idiot came into his life, but oh god. He didn't realize his feelings towards this boy but everyone else except the two of them seemed to. Raphael found himself listening in on Simon, trying to figure out what he was doing behind his closed door. When the man left in the late night hours, Raphael sometimes followed at a safe distance to make sure he was okay. If he didn't follow the boy and the sunrise was approaching, he became worried and wanted to go out and actively seek the boy. Drag him back to the supposedly abandoned hotel, and lock him away in his room for an eternity. He came to a horrible truth though. Something that nagged at the back of his mind and constantly degraded him at the same time. Simon was infatuated with that stupid red headed girl who always seemed to be screwing things up. Raphael seemed to have caught feelings much too late, and it ruined his damn life. This would hurt him for an eternity to come. Raphael was in love with Simon, and Simon was in love with someone else. Raphael would have to watch him chase after a girl who would never reciprocate their feelings back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is  
> 1\. Too short for this to really be considered anything  
> 2\. So horrible. I got a horrible writer's block and just kept pulling a blank for days and couldn't tie up the loose ends.  
> I promise you that in the future I will come back to this and make sure to edit this into something less horrible.  
> Remember constructive criticism is always appreciated (:


End file.
